


The Schuyler-Bartows and the Lafayette-Mulligans

by incredibly_cold, montynavarrno



Series: The Next Generation [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, M/M, Modern AU, Parenthood, lots of fluff, surrogate parents, the kids au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incredibly_cold/pseuds/incredibly_cold, https://archiveofourown.org/users/montynavarrno/pseuds/montynavarrno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hamfam are adults now (sort of) and they want to have kids. Well, most of them. Either way, it's time for some Ham babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Schuyler-Bartows and the Lafayette-Mulligans

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by my friend who has been coming up with ideas/writing for this au with me. She doesn't have an Ao3 account, but you can follow her at comicbookward.tumblr.com (but really you should follow her, she's great.)

Elizabeth Schuyler (commonly known as Eliza) and Theodosia Bartow were the ultimate power couple.  
  
They had been dating ever since Eliza's boyfriend Alexander Hamilton realized that he was in love with his best friend and roommate John Laurens.  
  
Theodosia and her boyfriend Aaron Burr had a mutual breakup. There wasn't much to that relationship. They worked better as friends.  
  
Eliza and Theodosia were the first couple to get married in their group of friends.  
  
They were also the first to have a baby.  
  
It was a difficult process. Seeing as both Theodosia and Eliza had uteruses, it was kind of difficult to conceive the baby.  
  
And of course there was the question of who would carry the child.  
  
Eventually they decided that Eliza would be the one to get pregnant. She was both very excited and not at all exited.  
  
There was still the problem of who would be the sperm donor. Neither Eliza nor Theodosia wanted someone who they had never met being the biological father of their child.  
  
Fortunately, they had no shortage of people who would donors in their group of friends.  
  
******  
Alex and John were having a normal day when someone knocked on their door.  
  
They weren't expecting any guests, but they were both pleased when John opened the door and Theodosia and Eliza were standing there.  
  
"Hey guys! What's up?" Alex greeted them, grinning at the two girls from where he was standing behind John.  
  
Eliza and Theodosia didn't speak for moment. Finally Eliza broke the silence. "May we come in for a little bit? We... Have something to discuss with you."  
  
John and Alex both frowned, but they moved away from the door to allow the girls in.  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Alex, still frowning.  
  
"No. We just wanted to um... Well you see... We..." Theodosia cut Eliza off in the middle of her embarrassed stuttering.  
  
"We want to have a baby, and we were wondering if Alex would be the donor." she said without restraint.  
  
Alex's face was one of utter surprise. So was John's.  
  
"You- I- what?" stuttered Alex. It was one of the few times that he was left speechless.  
  
"We're trying to have a baby. I'm going to carry it, and we want you to be the donor." Eliza finally seemed to be over her embarrassment, although her cheeks were still red.  
  
Alex still seemed to be without a voice. He struggled for a few moments more, and then spoke. "Why me? I'm obsessive, and brash, and impulsive, and I'm-"  
  
Eliza cut him off in the middle of his speech. "You're intelligence, passionate, and caring. And if this child has a fraction of your mind, that would be enough."  
  
"I still don't know why you chose me."  
  
"We want the father to be able to be involved. You'd be a very involved father. But we wouldn't do anything that John was uncomfortable with. That's why we're talking to both of you. John is a part of your life. We didn't want to make any decisions without him here." said Theodosia.  
  
John sat forward at the mention of him. "What exactly does being involved mean? I haven't exactly had a great relationship with kids before."  
  
The mood in the room dropped a little bit at the mention of John's other child. The one that was conceived out of sadness and a desperate need to prove something to himself and his father.  
  
"Being involved means whatever you want it to mean. You can spend as much or as little time with them as you want. You have no obligation to this child." said Eliza, looking at John intently. "I won't let Alex be the donor if you're not comfortable with it."  
  
"Well, I don't control everything Alex does. He can be a donor whether or not I want to be around the kid. It's his own life, and yours. But it's a moot point. As long as I have no obligation to this child, I'm fine with it."  
  
Eliza and Theodosia both broke out into grins. Alex whooped loudly. "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD SORT OF!"  
  
******  
With the amount of money the Schuylers had, the costs of artificial insemination wasn't a problem.  
  
It especially wasn't a problem when Eliza got pregnant on her first try.  
  
******  
About two and a half months after Eliza announced that she was pregnant, Lafayette and Hercules had an announcement of their own to make.  
  
They too were having a baby. Lafayette's friend Adrienne was the mother.  
  
"Damn, that was quick! There's a several month waiting period at all of the clinics we looked at." said Eliza, beaming at her friends.  
  
"Who said anything about a clinic?" asked Lafayette, grinning suggestively.  
  
"Oh my god. Lafayette, you did not." John said, exasperatedly.  
  
"Oh but I did." said the Frenchman. He looked pleased with himself.  
  
Hercules broke in. "It's a lot faster, and we're both ready. And besides, now your kid will have a best friend who's almost the same age as them!"  
  
"I can't believe you let your partner sleep with a girl with express purpose of having a baby. That goes against all the norms." Alex said, but he was grinning. He was just pleased that everyone was happy.  
  
"Hey, I know what Marie likes. He wanted to, and I was okay with it." Hercules shrugged.  
  
"Y'all people have a fucked up relationship." said Thomas Jefferson. Nobody was quite sure why he and James Madison were at the party they were holding to celebrate both families who were having babies, but the two were there nonetheless.  
  
"Well, it works." Theodosia said, smiling softly at her wife.  
  
******  
Philip Schuyler-Bartow was born on January 22nd.  
  
Eliza's water broke around midnight. The contractions started at three in the morning.  
  
She blamed Alex and his nocturnal tendencies.  
  
It was fairly quick birth. Her son was born at 11:21. He was 6 pounds and five ounces.  
  
Theodosia and Eliza thought he was the most beautiful thing in the world.  
  
Alex and John were allowed in after a few hours.  
  
"Alex, come here and meet your son." Eliza said, smiling tiredly. Philip was asleep in her arms.  
  
Alex took the sleeping child from his mother's arms. A look of wonder came over his face. "John, look at my son. Pride is not the word I'm looking for."  
  
"You didn't fucking push him out of your body. You don't get to have pride. You just jacked off into a cup." Eliza sniped at him. Then she looked a little guilty. "Sorry, Alex. I'm still in a little bit of pain."  
  
"It's not your fault." Alex said. He turned to John. "Do you want to hold him? That is, if it's okay with Theodosia and Eliza."  
  
The two women nodded their consent, and Alex gently handed Philip to John. John smiled at the baby.  
  
"He looks kind of like my siblings when they were babies." He said.  
  
"All babies look the same."  
  
"No they don't Alex."  
  
"Yes they do Eliza."  
  
"Shut up Alex."  
  
"Okay Eliza."  
  
******  
  
Georges Lafayette-Mulligan was born two months later, on March 21st.  
  
"If he had been born a day earlier, we would have named him Robin." said Hercules.  
  
"Please do not name your child after a comic book character."  
  
"We would have named him that because that was the first day of spring, John." Lafayette explained.  
  
"That's why Dick Grayson's parents named him Robin, and the reason that he chose that code name."  
  
"Stop being a nerd John." said Alex playfully.  
  
"Thank you, Alex." Lafayette said.  
  
"Oh, I'm not done. Why did you name him Georges?" asked John.  
  
"Because George Washington is basically our father." said Hercules. "And besides, I like to say Georges."  
  
******  
Philip and Georges ended up being best friends.  
  
It was probably inevitable, given that their parents brought them over to play together nearly every day.  
  
Eventually, they became more than friends.  
  
They weren't in love exactly, but it was a relationship that worked.  
  
All of their parents were pleased. All four of Philip's parents, and all three of Georges.  
  
The families were unconventional, but they were good.  
  
******  
When Philip was three, Theodosia and Eliza decided they wanted to have another baby.  
  
Theodosia wanted to carry the child the second time. Eliza readily agreed.  
  
Aaron Burr was the donor for Theodosia.  
  
When Theodosia the second was born, Aaron Burr cried for half an hour.  
  
He loved his daughter.  
  
Philip loved his little sister. He was the best sibling that Theodosia and Eliza could have asked for.  
  
He always wanted to play with Little Theo, as everyone had taken to calling her. He "read" her stories every day. He couldn't read much more than The Cat in the Hat, but his mothers thought it was adorable nonetheless.  
  
As Little Theo grew up, she and Philip rarely fought. They had what might have been the best sibling relationship that ever existed.  
  
The only time that they ever truly fought was when Theo accidentally ruined Philip's collection of poetry that he had been writing.  
  
They made up without any help from their mothers.  
  
Theodosia and Eliza felt blessed. They couldn't ask for two kids more perfect.  
  
******  
Georges was an only child, and he preferred it like that.  
  
It meant that he got all of the attention of his fathers.  
  
He was a bit of an attention whore, but with Lafayette as his dad, it was kind of inevitable.  
  
He was also lucky in the fact that his parents were very supportive of his life choices.  
  
When he came out to his fathers as bigender, he couldn't have asked for a better support system.  
  
Hercules designed him dresses, and Lafayette taught him about makeup.  
  
When he came out as pansexual, nobody was surprised.  
  
When he began a relationship with Philip, everyone approved.  
  
All in all, the Schuyler-Bartows and the Lafayette-Mulligans were very happy families.


End file.
